Lucy Rosehill
Lucy Rosehill is one of the main protagonists of seasons, she is characterized from being an extrovet and the loving wife of Jack Darkwing. Early Life Not much is known about Lucy's childhood except for the fact that she derives from a incredibly rich family. Loss of her riches At age 16, Lucy's family lost all they had and to help sustain the family, she had to go work in a brothel where she met her first love, Charlie Stevenson, that was later stolen from her by one of her collegues, Melinda, to take revenge, she destroyed Melinda's room leaving nothing untoched, the consequence of her actions made her get kicked out onto the streets, this would eventually lead to her to become one of the king's whores. She lived in misery being abused by the guards, one day she almost raped if it hadn't been for Jack Darkwing saving her, during this progression of events, Lucy shielded herself thanks to a spell Jack gave her and was left untoched by the curse. through the page of the book, she contacted The Devil so that she could have her old life back, but she was fooled and this made her become a Succubus. Her new life on earth After the great war, Lucy was left on earth living a normal life, with no memory of any of the previous events, while living normally she came in contact with Jack, rediscovering her roots, she went on a rampage and was sedated by Jack and his friends, after staying a while in the house, she fell in love with the dark alchemist and they began a relationship with one another. Jack's Betrayal Lucy played a big part on ending Jack's rampage after he gained control of the crown, firstly play a part on Ace Palmer's plan to trick Jack into thinking she died, she would later steal the crown from him and would become a major part of his punishment in the depths of tarturus, during the period of the betrayal, she is well-known for being the one to help Ace recover from the side-effects, after this, she would be the first one to forgive Jack after his escape. 2nd Season Ark In the 2nd season ,she plays a big part on keeping the group together with her sympathy and tenderness, apart from that, she dosen't participate much in the major events. Physical Appearence, Powers and Personallity Lucy Rosehill is 6'5 feet tall and weights around 90 pounds, she is characterized by her slim body, big amount of Agility and Elasticity, she is also known for her demon like appearence (Bat wings, Horns, Tail etc.) . In combat she is the master of Elasticity and "seduction" and also as the hability to use hellfire as a weapon and use a variety of psychic habilites (Not to mention her habbillity to fly). When it comes to personality, she is known for being mean at times but she is mostly tender hearted and sympathetic, having a Yandere type relationship with Jack Darkwin. Trivia -Like all the Succubus, Lucy's tail is extremelly sensative. -Lucy was a sleeper agent during the great war. - Lucy has many characteristics of a Yandere type character, appearing to be sweet until emotionly hurt where she normally engages in rampages. Quotes "Play time!" This was Lucy's first frase after rediscovering she was a Succubus "I never wanted my life to be like this..." Lucy opening up with Luna Willington "Shut your fucking mout you god damn monkey" Lucy to bardok after he insulted Jack "I don't mind being your best friend" Lucy to Luna "I'm so sorry Jack..." Before she starts Jack's Punishmente in the tarturus depths